


All Work and No Play Makes the Freelancers Grouchy.

by Chihibabe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Ships may vary., Ships will be added as they appear.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories telling of what happens when the Freelancer's have extra time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play Makes the Freelancers Grouchy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Fourth of July and I figured that there was no better day than to start this fic, especially with this chapter.

     "Let's light these off!" York could be heard, fireworks in one hand, his lighter in the other.

     It was the Freelancer's last day off before they headed on board to the Mother of Invention, and it was the Fourth of July. They were out of their base, hanging out in an open field. It was late at night, the fireworks from the town over had ended about thirty minutes before, but the group still had fireworks to set off.

     "York, is that the best idea? I mean, you've drank a bit." Florida's cheerful voice pipped up, over from where he was sitting with Wyoming.

     "Butch, it's fine, I have all of you here if something happens." He replied, dropping a firework before brushing it off, picking up the firework soon after and heading off.

     "Carolina, you may wanna follow him." Washington's voice rang out, followed with Carolina sighing.

     Carolina stood up, pulling her hair back into a ponytail before following York. North stood up soon after, following the two, and soon, everyone was over with York. Everyone stood huddled by each other, CT and Wash hand in hand as York bent down to light a firework, moving to stand away, slipping a hand into Carolina's hand. As it goes off, the red and white lighting up the air, Washington leans over, kissing CT softly. York just squeezes Carolina's hand, looking up at the star light sky.

     After that, they go around, each lighting off a firework or two. Watching the night sky, the entire group filled with laughter and smiling, they don't think about the future, they just think about the rest of the night. Firework supply diminished, and the starry sky shining on in hope, or at least that's what Maine grumbles out, making people laugh about how the tough, intimidating, guy could be somewhat deep.

     "Washington, for ten bucks, would you shove a firework up your ass?"

     "Someone get York to bed."

     They don't think of the future that night, they don't think about who will be dead, who will be gone. No one thinks about the love ones who they'll never see again. They just think about the fireworks that lit up that clear sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will vary in length, but I'm sorry that the first chapter is really short. It's 1 in the morning and I need to be up somewhat early. Next one should be longer.


End file.
